Being Human
by Angela0824
Summary: A teenage girl thinks she has a pretty boring life, but things get kind of changed up when a guys comes around
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer before my senior year of high school when the worst and best thing happened to me. Before I get ahead of myself I will just tell you that I'm Angel Chamberlain. I'm an only child, and my parents are split up. I live with my father. My mother moved away after they got divorced.

Now to start the tale that changed my life forever. It was the middle of June only a mouth and a half till I turned 18. I had a job at a clothing store in town. I live 5 mile out of town so I was a bit of a country girl. I had a pretty brown horse called Babe. Plus my father had just gotten me a brand new sliver mustang GT. I guess you could say I was having the time of my life, but I was missing one thing.

It was a Friday and my best friend and me had to open the store, which ment waking up at the crack of dawn. My alarm when off, I wanted to hit it roll over and go back to sleep but I knew I had to go to work. It was my way of getting gas for my beautiful car. So I got up and ate breakfast, put on some cute clothes, brushed my teeth and headed for town. As I was driving down my road out of nowhere a large black wolf like thing run out in front of me. I thought it was a little freaky, but since I was running late I tried to brush it off and get to work.

I walked in to find Alexa already putting clothes on the manikins. This was a task I hated. Those manikins have thunder thighs and it takes forever to get a pair of pants on them. For the first couple of hours the store was not busy. So we pretty much did whatever we wanted to. Alexa and I were in the middle of dancing to a great song when she stopped

"Hey Angel who is that guy across the street looking at us." Alexa said.

I stopped to see what she was talking about, and sure enough there was a tall man in his 20s standing there staring. He had hair black as night and it was hard to tell but it looked as if he had caramel colored eyes. I walked closer to the window to show the guy I wasn't scared of him.

"I bet he was some creeper that likes to look at teen-age girls," I told Alexa.

I went to open the door to tell him off, but as soon as I put a hand on the door he walked away.

The rest of the day went by fast after that. After we got out paycheck for the week we closed up the shop. Alexa hopped in the front set of my car.

"Since we got paid today lets go out to eat." Alexa said as I was putting the key in the ignition.

I drove to subway, because it is not only my favorite but also it's the best thing we have in our little town. I order my original chicken bacon ranch, while Alexa got some nasty looking tuna sandwich. After we were don't I took Alexa home.

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow you want to hangout around noon" Alexa asked as she got out of the car.

I thought for a moment before answering. I gave here the famous my calendar is full but I'm sure I could fit you in. Even though I knew my Saturday was going to be full of me sleeping all day.

I speed away in my car wanted to get home. I had just gotten out of city limits when it happened. I was hit by an oncoming car, which sent my car rolling 4 times before landing upside down in the ditch. I had been knocked out. I was staring to come to when I realized I was upside down with blood running down my face. I was not alone in my car anymore. Some one had their head through the drivers side window trying to cut my seat beat off. After I was released from the safety harness I was dragged out of the car. I got pick up and was being carried bridal style. I looked up to see who my savor was, and I saw caramel eyes looked down at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a heart monitor beeping. I sat up to see what was going on. I was in a hospital. Hospitals are not my favorite place in the world. I had hated them ever since my grandpa died in one 3 years ago. I looked around to see if I was alone, and there looking out the window was the same tall guy that had been creepin on Alexa and me. To tell you the truth he was really cute but there was not way in hell I was going to let him know that.

"Who in the hell are you and what do you thing your doing here?" I asked him sharply.

He turned around slowly and just stood there and looked at me. He didn't say anything so I asked again.

"Hello anyone home I know you can hear me?" He turned his head before he answered me.

"My name is John." He said

" John who?" I replied

"All you need to know right now is that I'm just John." 

"Ok just John are you going to tell me what you are doing here."

" I saved you last night from the hunters."

"Hunters? What is a hunter?"

"I will tell you more later but first we have to get you out of here, they are looking for you."

The nurse came in gave me a shot of some meds and before I knew it I was out like a light. Before I was all the way out John told me it was better if I didn't know where we were going.

**JOHN POV**

I stood there in the hospital room looking out the window thinking about what I had done last night. All I knew is that I had to keep her safe from the hunters. They couldn't have her … she was mine.

I was pulled out of my little daze by her almost yelling at me. I turned around to face her. She asked who I was. I didn't really want to answer her I just wanted to stand there all day and look at her beautiful face. I felt horrible about the gash across the left side of her forehead It was my fault I had been watching her but I acted to late.

After she did a little more yelling I finally answered her question. I could tell she wasn't too happy about me not really telling her my full name. It was for her safety if she wanted to try and be a normal kid and finish high school she didn't need to know everything.

I called the nurse back in to give her some shot to put her to sleep for a while. I had to get her out of the hospital. It's probably the first place the hunters would look for her, plus we had a 2-hour drive ahead of us, and again for her safety I didn't really want her knowing where we were going.

After she was out the nurse unhooked everything, and I carried her out of the hospital. I made my way down the halls and in to the elevator. I hit the P for parking garage. Since we were on the top level it took up a bit of time to get to the bottom level.

I looked around in search of a good car I could hijack. I started towards a pickup then changed directions when I saw the black 2010 camaro sitting on the back row.

I had just gotten the door unlocked when I heard a loud noise and a sharp pain in my right side. I had been shot I turned to see 3 hunters behind us. I hurried to get Angel in the car and buckled in.

I ripped the wires out and pulled the green and red a part then sparked them together to start the purring engine. I threw it in reveres hit 1 hunter then in to drive and out of the garage.

I thought I had lost them until I realized we were being followed by a silver charger. They stared to shoot at us so I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled the pistol off my belt rolled down the driver's side window and started to shoot back at them. I hit their front tire which sent them sliding then they stared to roll. I rolled the window back up and kept driving at my 100 mile an hour speed.

It was now in the middle of the night. We still had an hour left of driving still when she started to come to. I guess the nurse didn't give her a good enough dose. It looks as if you want something done right you have to do it.

To my luck she didn't wake all the way up. She just rolled in her seat and when back to sleep. So I turned the radio on to some soft and slow songs to keep her a sleep.

We got to my little cabin in the woods around 3 in the morning. I laid her down in my bed so she would be comfortable. I then set off to get the bullet out of my side then stitch myself up.

The pain was horrible, and it turned out the guy was using a 9mm. But it was all worth it just to know I had kept her safe again. She was now apart of my life no matter if she liked it or not I wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
